Sensei Fingers
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Menjadi satu-satunya perawan di kelas membuatnya merasa terasing. Terutama saat teman-temannya membicarakan hal 'itu'. Karenanya, Naruko membuat rencana untuk menyerahkan keperawanannya pada orang asing yang tidak akan mengganggunya saat mereka 'selesai'. Tapi apakah rencananya akan berhasil semudah itu? Oneshoot.


** Sensei Fingers**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

WARNING**: **AU, OOC

**JUST ADULT ONLY**

.

.

Bagi Naruko, menggambarkan seseorang seperti Kakashi tidak perlu memutar otak terlalu lama. Ia bukan pribadi sulit seperti Uchiha Itachi, bukan juga pria menyebalkan seperti temannya, Sasuke. Dan yang pasti bukan idaman setiap perempuan juga. Yang jelas, orang seperti Kakashi cukup dideskripsikan dengan satu kata sederhana dan orang-orang pasti akan langsung mengerti. Toh, dia bukan pria yang patut diperhitungkan.

Kebiasaannya memakai masker sudah pasti dilakukan untuk menutupi mukanya yang jelek. Hobinya membaca buku yang sama setiap saat menandakan bahwa daya ingatnya sangat kurang. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak busung lapar, lunglai dan tak bertenaga, dipastikan karena ia mengalami disfungsi otak. Dimana otaknya terus dipaksa mengingat sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ingat sepenuhnya sehingga mengalami kelelahan. Karena itupula Naruko malas belajar, otaknya mudah panas seperti Kakashi.

Dan ia juga lemah sekali. Biasanya saat murid menjahili gurunya, si guru akan langsung mengamuk. Tapi Kakashi justru tetap santai melenggang ke dalam kelas saat penghapus yang ditaruh Naruko diatas pintu jatuh mengenai kepala Kakashi. Ia hanya mengaduh pelan lalu memulai pelajaran seakan tak ada yang terjadi, padahal rambutnya kotor penuh debu kapur.

Benar-benar lelaki tak berguna.

Penilaian Naruko terhadap Kakashi tidak akan bisa lebih rendah lagi.

Karena itulah ia tak pernah menyangka akan berada diposisi ini.

Tubuhnya telanjang bulat, bertumpu pada lututnya sementara mulutnya menghisap ujung kejantanan sang guru. Tangannya yang berkuku pendek dengan tak rela digunakan untuk memijat kedua buah zakar lelaki itu.

Naruko menatap Kakashi yang duduk di sofa, kedua matanya terpejam sambil mendesah senang. Jelas sekali ia menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan anak didiknya.

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, lelaki itu bahkan tak punya kebijaksanaan selayaknya pria dewasa pada umumnya. Sebagai lelaki berumur, apalagi jika ia seorang guru, seharusnya Kakashi menolak bahkan memarahi Naruko saat gadis itu merayunya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi, lelaki itu justru mengambil semua kesempatan tanpa merasa bersalah.

Dan akhirnya, Naruko hanya bisa menyalahkan diri kenapa ia bisa dengan pasrah merelakan dirinya masuk ke dalam permainan konyol yang mengerikan ini.

.

.

Semua berawal dari obrolan teman-teman perempuannya tentang sex dan kenyataan bahwa hampir sebagian besar dari mereka telah melakukannya.

Naruko tidak terlalu kaget saat Ino maupun Sakura mengakui bahwa mereka sudah tidak perawan sejak awal tahun ajaran kelas satu sma. Toh, mereka cantik dan popular. Banyak yang mengajak mereka kencan, semua orang tahu itu, dan sex jelas bukan lagi hal tabu. Yang mengagetkan justru Hinata, gadis paling pemalu yang pernah ia kenal, juga sudah pernah melakukannya.

Naruko yang selalu menganggap sex adalah urusan orang dewasa hanya bisa terpaku saat para gadis itu saling berbagi pengalaman. Mereka tampak begitu…berbeda. Seolah kerumunan gadis itu telah berevolusi menjadi wanita tanpa disadarinya. Mereka kelihatan…keren.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih kekanakan dan suka main layangan.

Padahal tahun lalu, Naruko sangat yakin mereka masih sama-sama suka nonton anime, bermain boneka dan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi sekarang ia merasa ada jurang yang membatasi dirinya dengan mereka. Semakin hari, teman-temannya akan terlihat semakin cantik. Sementara Naruko…ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan dirinya sendiri.

Jadi dengan tekad bulat dan pertimbangan seadanya, Naruko menghubungi Kakashi.

Menurut Sakura, pengalaman pertamanya dengan anak seusia benar-benar mengecewakan.

Mereka tidak sensitive, suka buru-buru, mementingkan diri sendiri dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyenangkan perempuan. Pacarnya bahkan panik sendiri saat Sakura menjerit kesakitan ketika selaput daranya terkoyak. Jujur saja, pengalaman itu cukup membuatnya trauma. Ia tak lagi menerima ajakan keluar dari kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan putus beberapa hari kemudian.

Pandangannya tentang sex berubah saat akhirnya ia menerima tawaran kencan dari pria yang lebih tua. Lelaki yang baru berstatus mahasiswa tingkat dua ini lebih pengertian. Pedekate mereka memang berjalan lambat tapi menyenangkan. Tak ada yang terburu-buru untuk 'tidur' atau menargetkan kapan mereka akan melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Dan saat ia siap, pengalamannya ditempat tidur menjadi salah satu hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia rasakan.

Dari sanalah Naruko tahu bahwa pria yang lebih tua lebih mampu mengerti bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan terutama perawan seperti dirinya.

Masalahnya, stok lelaki dewasa dalam pergaulannya sangat terbatas. Jadi ia menerima saran Hinata yang menganjurkan memilih pria yang tidak akan menyakitinya. Saat itu pilihan pertamanya adalah Asuma. kelebihan lelaki itu adalah dia sudah menikah. Pastinya ia akan lebih mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu dibanding yang lain. Kekurangannya; dia sudah menikah. Istrinya bisa menggorok leher mereka berdua jika tahu Naruko mengajak Asuma sex.

Bukan cara bijak untuk mati.

Pilihan kedua adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke; Obito. Kelebihan lelaki itu adalah ia playboy kelas kakap. Keterampilannya mendayagunakan seluruh asset yang dimiliki seperti wajah imut, pribadi supel dan kekayaan untuk menggaet perempuan membuat Naruko yakin dia cukup berpengalaman dalam hal memberi kepuasan.

Kekurangannya; dia sepupu Sasuke. Setiap orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan si teme itu pastinya juga tak kalah brengseknya.

Ini memang menghakimi, tapi siapa peduli.

Pilihan lain hanya terbatas pada Itachi, Kankurou, Genma dan beberapa pria tua lain, tapi sayangnya mereka bukan pilihan. Usia mereka yang sudah cukup, membuat mereka tidak akan tertarik pada hubungan satu malam yang Naruko tawarkan. Terlebih lagi, pria seperti mereka biasanya menginginkan perempuan yang lebih berpengalaman.

Akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh pada Kakashi. Pria yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, muka dipastikan abstrak, suka telat, hobi baca buku tak jelas, dan juga guru sejarahnya merupakan pilihan yang sangat…sangat… buruk!

.

.

"Kau bercanda," tuduh Ino saat Naruko menceritakan keputusannya. "Kau tidak serius ingin melakukan itu dengan dia, kan?"

Saat Naruko hanya mengangguk, Ino kembali menjerit.

"Tapi dia Kakashi. Semua orang tahu seperti apa dia. Pemalas, hobi telat, dan buku yang selalu dibacanya itu selalu membuatku merinding. Dia pasti super mesum sampai bisa bangga membaca buku porno begitu didepan umum."

"Aku tahu!" jerit Naruko frustasi. Ia tak sebodoh itu sampai hal-hal umum seperti Kakashi dan buku porno sialannya luput dari pengamatan. Hanya saja, diantara pria lain, Kakashi lebih…aman. Dia single, tua, dan pengetahuannya tentang 'itu' pasti cukup banyak.

Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan gusar. Kakashi memang bukan calon terbaik, Naruko tidak akan membantah fakta itu, tapi hanya dialah yang ia punya.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu untuk menceramahiku, Ino. Diantara semua gadis yang mengaku sebagai temanku, kaulah yang patut disalahkan."

"Apa?"

"Kau yang pertama membahas tentang sex, dan kau juga yang membuatku ingin melakukannya. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan bantu aku!"

"Kau gila."

"Aku tahu." gumam Naruko sambil mengamati isi lemarinya. "Tapi aku tidak mau lagi beda sendiri."

"Dengar," ucap Ino sedikit putus asa. "Aku tak pernah bermaksud menyuruhmu melakukan sex hanya karena aku yang pertama membahas soal itu. Dan tidak seperti yang ada di otakmu, sex tidak serta merta menjadikanmu dewasa. Kedewasaan seseorang terlihat dari bagaimana ia berpikir dan memutuskan. Dan…dan kau harus mencintai orang itu untuk bisa sex dengannya."

"Tapi Sakura mencintai pacarnya, dan mereka putus seminggu setelah sex. Cinta sama sekali bukan jaminan." sahut Naruko dngan tenang. Ia meraih t-shirt-nya yang terlucu. "Menurutmu, aku pakai ini atau yang kuning? Yang ini lucu, aku suka pundakku sedikit terlihat, dan warna birunya sesuai dengan mataku. Tapi kuning membuat kulitku terlihat lebih cerah."

"Yang manapun kau akan tetap melepasnya. Jadi pilih saja sesukamu. Lagipula laki-laki hanya mempedulikan apa yang ada dibalik pakaianmu, bukan dirimu. Tapi jika jadi kau, aku lebih suka jadi perawan tua dibanding harus tidur dengan Kakashi. Bagaimana kalau bibirnya sumbing? Dia tidak bisa menciummu dengan benar!"

"Kalau bibirnya sumbing, aku akan melarangnya menciumku. Bagaimana cara memakai pewarna rambut ini?"

"Untuk apa kau butuh pewarna rambut? Kalau kau ingin mewarnai rambutmu, pergi saja ke salon."

"Tentu saja agar Kakashi tidak mengenaliku. Apa lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau dia tahu tentang identitasku, mengerti? Memutuskan menyerahkan keperawananku padanya adalah satu hal, tapi membiarkannya tahu itu aku adalah hal lain. Mayumi bilang itu cara aman dalam one night stand, seperti… tindak pencegahan. Kita tidak pernah tahu se-kinky apa pasangan kita, kan."

"Mayumi? Kau minta saran dari gadis 16 tahun tapi tetap mau menyalahkanku?" tuduh Ino tak percaya.

"Ya. Adil, kan."

"Tidak!"

"Yah, terserah. Pokoknya aku menyalahkanmu, titik. Apa pewarna ini tahan air?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku menyesal berteman denganmu. Dan air akan melunturkan pewarna itu karena pewarna rambut yang kau pegang hanya untuk sekali pakai. Tidak permanen. Tertulis di petunjuk penggunaan."

"Oh ya, benar. Bisa bantu aku memakainya?" tanya Naruko sambil tersenyum manis. Ino kembali menghela napas, namun tak menolak kaleng sprey yang disodorkan padanya.

"Aku akan menyesali ini." gumam Ino sambil menyemprot rambut pirang Naruko dengan pewarna berwarna hitam. Secara hati-hati dan teliti agar tak ada sehelaipun yang terlewat.

Ia tak pernah mengira temannya akan segila ini. Membahas tentang sex adalah satu hal. Tapi benar-benar melakukannya adalah hal lain. Orang bodoh mana yang menyerahkan keperawanannya begitu saja pada orang asing? Benar, hanya orang sebodoh Naruko yang melakukan itu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal orang bodoh…

"Kau tidak akan menerobos masuk rumah Kakashi dan memperkosanya, kan?"

"Hah?!"

"Maksudku, kau mau dia tidak mengenalimu, kan? Jadi bagaimana dia bisa membawamu ke ranjangnya jika dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa kau?"

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku menghubunginya, bilang aku gadis kesepian yang menginginkan kehangatan pria, dan dia bilang oke. Aku juga dapat alamatnya. Hanya perlu satu kali naik kereta. Sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan cara itu? Dan kenapa kalian tidak bertemu di hotel atau motel murah? Kenapa harus ke tempatnya?"

"Ini akhir bulan, dia belum gajian jadi tidak sanggup bayar sewa kamar. Dan Rika yang mengajariku. Dia sudah berpengalaman. Tenang saja."

"Rika? Matsuo Rika?" Jerit Ino ngeri. "Dia pelacur kecil! Kau tidak tahu dia sempat dibawa ke kantor polisi karena mengutil uang langganannya? Oh tuhan, tolong batalkan rencanamu Naruko. Aku serius. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang peduli kau masih perawan atau tidak."

"Tapi aku peduli." sahut Naruko, menatap Ino di cermin. "Apa kau tahu aku selalu merasa tersisih saat kalian ngobrol? Kita berteman, tapi aku selalu merasa kalian menyingkirkanku saat sampai di topik…sex. Aku selalu penasaran apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Apa yang kalian rahasiakan? Aku ingin tahu. Dan kalian selalu menertawakanku. Apa itu menyenangkan? menertawakanku?"

"Kami tidak menertawakanmu Naruko, sungguh."

"Tapi itu yang kurasakan. Dan aku sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian seperti saat kita masih kecil dulu."

Mereka saling berdiam diri setelahnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang Ino rasakan saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruko barusan. Ia tak pernah menyadarinya. Tapi sungguh, ia tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu.

"Dengar," Ucap Ino dengan canggung. "Aku tidak pernah menduga sikapku akan menjadi patokanmu dalam bertindak, tapi tak bisakah kau pikirkan lagi? Ini bukan masalah sex, ini tentang hidupmu. Aku memang sudah tidak perawan, tapi aku melakukannya dengan seseorang yang berstatus kekasihku. Sementara kau berbeda. Kau belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang…yang membuatmu rela melakukan apapun. Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta. Aku memang bilang kehilangan keperawanan tidak serta merta membuatmu dewasa, tapi jelas kehilangan keperawanan mengubah banyak hal dalam hidupmu. Jadi…pikirkan lagi. Kumohon, sex tidak selalu membawa hal baik."

"Aku tahu." balas Naruko, senyumannya terlihat lemah. "Tapi aku sudah lelah berpikir. Dan aku lelah selalu terasingkan."

.

.

Jadi, disinilah ia.

Berdiri dengan gugup didepan pintu sebuah apartemen kecil. Setelah perjalanan yang secara mengejutkan terasa sangat singkat, pikirannya justru memutar kembali pembicaraanya dengan Ino dan bukan tentang hal-hal penting seperti cara memuaskan pasangan. Semakin ia berpikir, semakin ia merasa ragu.

Apa ia benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?

Apa ia benar-benar sanggup melakukan ini?

Tangannya yang dingin dipaksa menekan bel.

Tidak, ia sudah sejauh ini. Lagipula suatu saat nanti keperawanannyapun akan hilang, jadi apa bedanya jika ia kehilangan keperawanannya hari ini atau tahun depan?

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan lelaki asing berambut putih keperakan. Rambutnya memang sedikit berantakan tapi tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanan lelaki itu. Oh tuhan…lelaki didepannya benar-benar tampan!

"Yumi-chan?" sapa pria itu, dan suaranya yang mengalun merdu terdengar sangat…familiar! Naruko yakin mengenal suara itu disuatu tempat, sangat kenal malah, tapi dimana?

Ekspresi kebingungan Naruko dengan cepat ditanggapi pria itu. Naruko sedikit heran saat pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Kakashi, maaf membuatmu harus repot-repot datang kemari."

Holly Sh*t!

Pria itu…Kakashi?

Tapi Kakashi seharusnya jelek! Bibirnya seharusnya tonggos, hidungnya penuh komedo dan penuh flek hitam. Itu alasan paling masuk akal kenapa pria itu selalu pakai masker setiap hari. Ia sadar wajahnya akan membuat mual orang-orang disekitarnya, karena itulah setiap hari dan setiap saat ia tutupi pakai masker.

Alasan yang kini terlihat konyol sekali.

"Masuklah."

Naruko yang masih sedikit linglung, tidak membantah saat lelaki itu menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam apartemen yang terlihat sangat rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Ia memang jarang bertamu ke rumah teman-teman prianya, tapi bukankah kamar lelaki harusnya berantakan?

Dalam kebingungan, ia terlambat menyadari jaketnya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan dengan kaget menangkap tangan pria itu saat ia bergerak mengangkat t-shirt-nya. Kontak fisik yang jarang ia lakukan membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu di dekat telinganya. Napasnya yang hangat terasa membelai pipinya. "Terlalu cepat?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya…kaget."

Dan ia bisa merasakan senyum pria itu saat bibirnya mengecup leher Naruko. "Kau baru?"

"Baru?" Otak Naruko sedikit kurang aktif sekarang, jadi ia perlu waktu lebih untuk mencerna kalimat pria itu. "Ya, aku baru."

"Aku tidak tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan." bisik Kakashi mencoba menenangkan, namun bibirnya tidak berhenti menyentuh leher gadis itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan." gumam Naruko pelan, namun ia yakin Kakashi mendengarnya. "Aku belum pernah melakukan…" sex, ia ingin mengatakan sex, tapi kata itu terasa menggelikan dilidahnya. Jadi ia hanya berkata; "Ini. Aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ini."

"Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak, maksudku tidak juga. Aku hanya…berpikir?"

Naruko ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Jawabannya benar-benar payah, menggelikan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Otaknya kurang mendukung.

"Baiklah. Apa berpikirnya sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi sambil membalik tubuh Naruko kearahnya. Ia bisa menatap gadis itu dengan lebih baik sekarang. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Aku tidak tahu cara berciuman." sahut Naruko dengan jujur yang membuat Kakashi kembali tersenyum geli.

"Aku akan mengajarimu."

Saat wajah mereka kian dekat, Naruko menahan napasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir atau melakukan apa? Pikirannya kosong. Dan wajahnya seakan kian memanas saat bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut. Sentuhan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Kemudian pria itu menyentuhnya lagi. Dan lagi. Sampai Naruko terbiasa dan rileks dengan sendirinya. Perlahan, ia bisa menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Benar, bernapas." bisik Kakashi dan kembali menciumnya.

Tapi bernapas menjadi kian sulit saat sentuhan dibibirnya menjadi semakin lama. Mata Naruko terpejam erat, dadanya sesak dan ia makin sulit menghirup oksigen lewat hidungnya. Lidah Kakashi secara tiba-tiba menjilat bibir bawahnya, lalu kebelahan bibirnya.

Dan masih tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, lidahnya bersentuhan dengan lidah lelaki itu. Mereka saling bersentuhan, lalu membelit satu dengan yang lain. Napasnya kian terengah saat lidah itu digantikan gigi yang menggigit ujung lidahnya perlahan. Lidahnya dihisap kuat dan Naruko tak sadar telah mengerang didalam mulut pria itu.

Apa ciuman seperti ini?

Kalau begitu, ia sama sekali tidak suka berciuman. Ciuman membuatnya sulit bernapas!

"Too much?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat gadis didepannya meraup udara dengan panik. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya mengilat basah. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengundang. Dan Kakashi tak sabar ingin mencumbu gadis itu lagi.

"Boleh kulepas?"

Naruko, yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang, dengan gugup menyingkirkan tangan Kakashi dari ujung t-shirtnya.

"Bi-biar aku saja."

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menarik t-shirt itu melewati kepalanya. Celana jeans pendek miliknya menyusul kemudian. Setelah kedua kain itu teronggok dilantai, Naruko kembali merasa canggung berdiri didepan Kakashi hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Dan perasaan itu makin kuat saat lelaki itu kembai mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya.

"A-aku masih ingin bernapas." ucap Naruko saat bibir mereka hampir kembali bersentuhan.

"Aku mengerti."

Dan sebagai gantinya pria itu mengecup pipi kanan Naruko, lalu alisnya, puncak kepalanya, pipi kirinya, lalu turun ke rahang dan kini menciumi, menghisap pelan dan menggigiti leher gadis itu hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Naruko kembali menahan napas saat kedua telapak tangan pria itu memijat payudaranya berulang kali sebelum menggerayangi setiap inci tubuhnya. Awalnya ia merasa tak nyaman dan risih. Belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya seperti ini. Seintim lama-kelamaan, tubuhnya makin terbiasa dan ia mulai menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan pria itu sehingga tak sadar tubuhnya kini tidak lagi tertutup sehelai benangpun.

"Ayo ketempat tidur." ajak Kakashi sambil mengangkat tubuh lemas gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Naruko, ceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku!" jerit Ino sesaat setelah Naruko memasuki kamarnya. Rupanya sejak 4 jam lalu, Ino tetap menunggu disini.

Naruko menghela napas. Ia tak yakin bisa terjaga dan mengobrol dengan tubuh selelah ini. Ia ingin tidur, tapi keberadaan Ino benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Aku lelah." gumam Naruko sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Mendesah senang dan penuh syukur saat akhirnya bisa berbaring tanpa harus ditindih oleh pria dengan berat lebih dari 60 kilogram.

"Kau tidak benar-benar tidur dengannya, kan?"

Rupanya Ino masih disini. Sial.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." gumam Naruko pelan dan kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Aku…khawatir." ucap Ino lirih. "Kurasa kau benar, aku memang pantas disalahkan. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Perlu kuambilkan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur," gerutunya pelan, masih dengan mata terpejam. "Tapi terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Menyesal? Entahlah, Naruko tidak memikirnya. Ia memang gugup dan tidak nyaman, tapi tak pernah merasa menyesal. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya memang bukan hal yang membanggakan, yah, mungkin ia menyesal. tapi tidak terlalu.

Dibandingkan menyesal, ia justru merasa ketakutan.

Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya tahu?

Apa mereka akan mencapnya sebagai pelacur? Wanita jalang?

Bagaimana jika ia hamil? Ia pernah membaca bahwa perempuan bisa hamil meski baru sekali berhubungan. Anaknya akan menjadi anak haram seumur hidup.

Dan jika ia menikah, apa suaminya akan menerima dirinya?

Apa ada lelaki yang mau hidup bersamanya saat tubuhnya sudah dicicipi pria lain?

Dan pertanyaan yang paling mengusiknya adalah; apakah ia bisa bersikap wajar saat nanti bertemu Kakashi di kelas?

Akhirnya ia memang mengerti apa yang selalu dibicarakan teman-temannya, tapi apa itu sepadan?

Ya, tuhan…

Kenapa pertanyaan itu tidak terpikir sebelumnya?

Yah, Naruko memang bodoh, tapi ia tak menyangka dirinya setolol ini.

.

.

"Aku membuat bubur," adalah ucapan pertama yang ia dengar saat membuka pintu pagi ini. Dilihatnya Ino yang sudah rapi mengacungkan kantung didepan wajahnya. "Dengar, aku masih merasa tidak enak, dan kuharap kau belum sarapan. Boleh aku masuk?"

Dan Naruko yang merasa tak punya pilihan, mempersilahkan gadis itu memasuki rumahnya. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Ino merasa tidak enak lalu datang kerumahnya. Bukankah ia selalu pergi ke tempat Sakura kalau ingin curhat?

"Orang tuamu masih belum kembali?" tanya Ino sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantung yang ia bawa, dan saat kotak itu dibuka, uap panas yang menguar bau harum menggugah selera tercium hidung Naruko yang sensitive.

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari perutnya memang lapar.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya penuh syukur saat Ino menyodorkan kotak itu didepannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia mulai melahap isi kotak itu. Bubur hangat dan lembut bercampur dengan kaldu yang gurih langsung memenuhi mulutnya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi...maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, kau lebih salah dariku! Hanya saja, menyadari bahwa akulah pemicu semua ini membuatku merasa seperti orang jahat."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, sudah ku bilang aku ingin melakukan ini." sahut Naruko sambil meletakan sendoknya. "Dan aku baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sekarang aku memahami apa yang selalu kalian bicarakan. Benar-benar tidak sepadan."

"Jadi…"

"Tidak ada yang berubah." kata Naruko sambil tersenyum tenang. "Dan Kakashi sama sekali tidak tahu akulah gadis yang ia tiduri semalam. Jadi aku bisa kembali mengutuknya diam-diam."

"Apa kau… menyesal?" tanya Ino setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama. Wajah Naruko tak berubah saat ia menjawab,

"Sangat."

.

.

.

Naruko sedang piket menghapus papan tulis sebelum pulang saat seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Tubuhnya semakin tegang saat orang itu mengecup pipinya singkat, detak jantungnya makin menggila ketika sekilas ia menangkap warna putih keperakan yang tak asing.

"Yumi-chan, belum pulang?"

"Ka…Bagaimana…Tapi…"

Naruko benar-benar bingung. Ia yakin Kakashi tidak pernah tahu siapa dirinya. Tapi sekarang…

"Kau menjatuhkan kartu pelajarmu." jawab Kakashi santai.

Sial!

"Dan aku masih menyimpan celana dalammu." bisik Kakashi lagi sambil mengecup sisi kepalanya. "Malam ini, mau menginap ditempatku?"

Naruko terdiam.

Menginap ditempat lelaki itu hanya berarti satu hal; sex. Ia tak tahu apa masih mau melakukan hal itu lagi. Pria itu sangat besar, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk tubuhnya membiasakan diri dengan ukuran lelaki itu. Tapi dilain pihak, ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan menyakitinya. Dan pria itu tidak pernah memaksanya saat ia tidak ingin. Jadi…ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Kakashi menggandeng tangannya meninggalkan kelas. Ini mungkin akan menjadi kesalahan Naruko selanjutnya, tapi bukankah itu arti hidup?

Manusia berbuat salah, dan belajar dari kesalahannya. Hanya sedikit yang tahu bahwa kesalahan tak selamanya jadi pelajaran.

.

.

Author notes: lemonnya ku cut yaaa… eksplisit dilarang sih #plakk semoga tidak terlalu mempengaruhi jalan cerita.

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
